Undying Love
by PoweredByDarkness
Summary: Lucian hunted Thresh for years. He hunted him because he stole his wife Senna. He found him, fought against him and freed his wife in the end. Now he has her back and no longer feels shattered and lonely. He is happy that Senna still loves him and still has the same unending desire for him. She just can't get enough of him and he can't get enough of her.


_**Author's Note**_: This story contains lots of fluff and explicit sexual content. If you don't like explicit content then don't start to read it.

If you want to read it, have fun and enjoy it.

* * *

_The air was cold as ice but she couldn't feel it. The painful cries of souls were so loud but her ears didn't hurt at all. She could feel their pain but also the pain that was inflicted to her. She didn't have a body. She was nothing more than a spirit but that didn't stop the Chain Warden to inflict pain to her. Sometimes it was bearable, sometimes not. At this very moment, it was just barely bearable. She was only a spirit but it felt for her as if she was having a very bad headache. She could barely concentrate on her surroundings, on the thousands of souls which surrounded her._

_The tens of thousands of souls which were also trapped in the Chain Warden's lantern. There was no escape out of the soul prison. She didn't know how long she had been here. Days? Weeks? Months? Years?_

_She didn't know. She had lost track of time. She could have been trapped there for ten years or only for a few weeks. There were no regular days on which she could orient herself. No sun which rose in the morning and set in the late afternoon. She couldn't know how much time had passed since the Chain Warden had trapped her in his lantern. She could only hope that not that much time had passed. _

_She couldn't see much in general. Her field of vision was so small that she could only recognize everything around her in a radius of one meter. She couldn't see the other souls which were also trapped and tormented by the evil creature known as Thresh. The Chain Warden who was responsible that she was trapped in this prison in the first place. _

_He was the one who collected souls and tormented them for his own amusement. He stole souls that didn't belong to him, stole members from their families and kept them in his lantern for his own amusement. He was the enemy she and her husband had hunted but their hunt turned out badly. _

_She had been trapped in the lantern while her husband was still out there. She knew he was looking for her. She knew he would try to free her. He would try it over and over again no matter what it will cost. But the Chain Warden was much stronger than her husband. He was too powerful because he got stronger with each soul he collected and he had collected many so far._

_Lucian would have no chance against him. He would be absorbed by Thresh's lantern and suffer like all the other souls. That way they could be together again but she didn't want that. She wanted him to remain in the mortal world and wouldn't end with her in the lantern. Nothing of this 'life' was enjoyable. There were only pain and suffering and she didn't want that Lucian would suffer the same way as her. She loved him too much so she would rather stay in this prison for all eternity while he would be in the mortal world and still be alive than being here with him and suffer together. She hoped he would forget her and stop chasing Thresh. She hoped he would come to terms with her loss and start looking forward instead of clinging on the past. _

_It pained her to imagine spending the rest of her 'life' without him. She was sure he would feel the same but he had to let her go. Otherwise, his life would only consist of torment and suffering. Just as hers. It pained her to imagine him with another woman but he had to let her go and move on. He would find someone else he could love. She was sure of that. It was the best for him and she loved him more than anything and anyone else. She wanted him to be happy, even if that would mean he would spend the rest of his mortal life with another woman and would become old with another woman. It was the best for him and she just wanted the best for him. _

_She had once hoped he would come to rescue her but she knew he would only become another toy for the Chain Warden if he would attack him. She didn't want him to end like her. She didn't want him to suffer while being trapped in this horrible place. _

_She could only hope Lucian would never find Thresh's hiding place. That way he would stay alive and that was all she wanted. The thoughts about him staying alive gave her the strength to endure this endless suffering. She would bear Thresh's torment and prevent that he would break her will. She would hold out for all eternity no matter how many different methods of torture he would try out. She would stay strong for her husband. For the love of her life. _

_For Lucian. _

Senna opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. She turned her head slightly, noticing that she was lying in a bed and covered by a white blanket. She was not in the lantern anymore. She was in a guest room of the only hotel in a small town in Bilgewater. She realized she had just dreamed. A horrible dream. A flashback. A nightmare. A horrible nightmare. She was no longer a spirit and no longer trapped in the lantern of this evil creature. Thresh no longer had control over her. She was free.

She noticed the arm around her waist. Her heart started to beat rapidly in her chest as memories came in her mind. Numerous souls had grabbed after her as she had tried to escape the lantern after Lucian had driven his pistol in it. Spectral arms had been wrapped around her upper body, her waist and her legs and tried to pull her back. These grips had felt very unpleasant and had caused pain to her. But she had freed herself from their grips and had gotten out of the soul prison in which she had been trapped for too long.

The arm around her waist felt anything but unpleasant. She relaxed when she saw the facial features of her husband out of the corners of her green eyes. Lucian lied right next to her and was still asleep. She regarded him for a few moments, running her hand over his chocolate brown skin. She caressed his arm carefully, not wanting to wake him up. She removed his arm carefully and leaned to the side to plant a soft kiss on his peaceful face.

She could only see half of his handsome face because the other half laid on the pillow. This sight was enough for Senna for the moment. She pulled the blanket aside a little and sat up, regarding her husband once again. She covered his body with the blanket she no longer needed and got up slowly.

Senna walked to the door which led to the small bathroom and opened it quietly. She looked back at Lucian to find out if he was still asleep. Once she found out he still was, she entered the bathroom and walked over to the washbasin. She didn't hesitate to turn the water tap on and wash her face. The water was cold at first but became warmer after a few seconds. She turned off the water and regarded herself in the mirror which hung right above the washbasin.

She looked tired but she had expected that because she hadn't gotten much sleep. There were rings under her eyes but they were barely visible. She touched her cheeks with two fingers of each hand, running them slowly over her chocolate brown skin. Her nose was wide and her lips were full. Lucian didn't need to convince her that she was really beautiful because she knew she was. Nevertheless, she loved to hear it out of his mouth. She loved to receive compliments from him.

She ran her fingers through her hair, toying with a few black braids. Her black hair was made into dreadlocks. Her braids were thick and decorated with golden rings. She regarded her face for a few moments before she left the bathroom and closed the door quietly. She walked over to the balcony door and opened it, stepping on the balcony. She didn't care that she was still naked as she walked over to the railing and propped her arms on it.

The night was dark and only a few individuals were still out there at this late hour. Most of them were in the local pub but even if someone would be still out there and see her, she wouldn't care. She was no famous person who would be recognized by its look. She was just an ordinary woman for all men and women she had met since Lucian had freed her. An ordinary woman with a big gun to be exact.

The dark-skinned beauty regarded the outsides carefully. It was totally dark but she could still recognize a few things out there. She had better eyes than the average human. She recognized a few stalls on the market which was not far away from the hotel. The stalls were empty but would be filled by goods as soon as the next morning would begin. Senna hadn't taken a look at the clock in the room so she had no clue how late it was. But she assumed that the sun wouldn't rise within the next few hours.

She stood there and stared at the horizon, thinking about the past. Numerous thoughts came in her mind. She remembered the various methods of torture Thresh had used on her. She remembered her painful cries and the cries of the other souls. She remembered the escape as if it had happened yesterday.

But she didn't escape the lantern on the previous day. She escaped this horrible place three weeks ago. For three weeks she and her husband travelled from village to village and tried to escape the mist which was still following her. She was still cursed so she had to go somewhere else every few days. She couldn't stay longer than three days in the same place. The mist would arrive and consume all the living creatures thereif she would stay for too long.

She didn't like this life. She didn't like to be on the run all the time. She just wanted to be together with the love of her life and have a normal life. But that was not possible. She had to flee from the mist and there was something else she had to do. A certain task she had to do.

She had already accepted she had to be on the run for the rest of her life. She was fine with that because she knew that Lucian would always be with her and support her. She knew that. He would go with her through every hell and help her to achieve her goals. He would help her to complete the task. He would always be by her side.

She knew he wanted nothing more than settle down with her and live a normal life. He wanted to raise a family with her and live in a beautiful small house somewhere where it was quiet and peaceful. But that wouldn't be possible. Their destiny was to wander around and fight against the mist and all wicked creatures it brings with. Their task was to stop the Ruined King. She was not sure if they would ever complete this task. She didn't know if he could be stopped but she had to try it. It was her destiny. And Lucian's because he had decided to follow her no matter where she would go.

If they would ever stop him, then they could settle down. But only if there would be nothing else they would have to take care of. She wished that they could live the life they always dreamed of one day. She wished they could live in a nice house, raise a family and grow old and grey together.

Together. The chances were pretty high that they would never have the life they dreamed of. It was not unlikely that more threats will appear once the Ruined King would be defeated. But she didn't mind fighting all the time. As long as she would be together with her husband, she wouldn't mind living theircurrent life until the end of their days.

She was brought out of her thoughts as a strong arm was wrapped around her waist from behind. She was pulled closer to the person to which the arm belonged, soft and warm lips were pressed against her left shoulder. "Can't you sleep, honey?" a low and soft voice asked.

Senna didn't need to turn around to know it was her husband who stood right behind her. There was no one else in their room and she knew this voice and his touch better than the back of her hand so it could only be him. She leaned against him and closed her eyes. Her husband put his hand on her belly, caressing it softly while his other hand took one of hers. He intertwined their fingers and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"The nightmares... The past... The captivity... It's not easy to forget," she whispered. Her voice was so low that Lucian was unable to notice the sadness in her voice but he noticed the single tear which ran down her left cheek. He kissed it away before it reached her chin, then he put his head on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, my love." That was all that he said because he didn't know what else he should say.

"You can't change what happened, Lucian. But you can make me forget the events of the past. At least temporarily. Your presence and your touch are enough to comfort me, my dear."

Lucian kissed the spot behind her left ear, moving the hand on her belly upwards until it reached her chin. He put his hand under her chin, turning her head a little so he could look into her left eye. He gave her a small smile which she returned, then he kissed her jawline softly. "Like that?" he asked between kisses.

"Yeah, like that," she said.

"Aren't you cold?" the brown-skinned man asked eventually.

"The cold doesn't bother me at all," Senna admitted.

"I see."

"Does it bother you?" she asked, giving her husband a curious look.

"Only a little," he admitted.

Senna gave him a nod, then she closed her eyes and enjoyed the soft kisses Lucian planted on her jawline but also on her neck. He even bit her neck from time to time to mark her. Senna knew these marks wouldn't leave in the next few days but she didn't mind. The majority of her neck was covered by the collar of her outfit and she didn't mind if anybody would see the love bites. Everyone shall know that she was already taken. She was together with the love of her life so she didn't need anybody else. She was happy with Lucian and she would always be happy with him. She was sure about that.

"Do you want to go back to our room?" Senna asked.

"I prefer a warm room over the balcony where its cold but I don't mind staying here with you. Your body really warms me up so I believe I can remain here for a while," he whispered in her ear, taking her earlobe in his mouth. He bit it carefully, letting go of her chin. He put his free hand on her left hip and caressed it carefully. Senna didn't do anything. She just allowed her husband to proceed and enjoyed his soft touch.

"Tell me when I should stop," he whispered in her ear. His breath was warm and pleasant, his hand moved carefully as it caressed her skin softly. His other hand still held hers.

"Why should I want you to stop?" A small amount of irritation was reflected by her voice and in her eyes.

"I don't know. Maybe you had enough for the night," said Lucian.

"I will never have enough of you. Don't worry about that, my love."

Lucian smirked as he continued to kiss his wife's cheeks, her jawline and her neck. He even kissed her shoulder from time to time. She tasted and smelled so good. He loved her natural scent but also the lavender perfume she used from time to time. At this very moment, she smelled after lavender. Her perfume reminded him of his home. It reminded him of the village where he had grown up. Lavender fields had been surrounded the village and he had loved to hide in these fields when he had been young.

He missed his village which he had left when he had decided to join Senna on her search for a cure for her curse. He was glad that he had decided to join her. He could no longer imagine a life without her. His life had become very sad and dull when Thresh had taken her away from him. All the positive emotions had left him and had been replaced by anger, hatred and the thirst for vengeance.

He had hunted Thresh for years but he hadn't been able to defeat the miserable creature. Thresh was still alive somewhere out there but he got Senna back. He got his wife back and that was all that mattered. He was happy as long as he could hold her in his arms and kiss her. He didn't need more. He just needed her. She was his light in the darkness and he was hers.

"I'm glad then," spoke Lucian and buried his face in her neck. She felt his hot breath on her skin and his hand cupping her right breast. He lifted it a little and pressed his thumb on her nipple which was already stiff because of the cold. He toyed with it for a few moments, then he removed his hand and stepped away from her.

He turned her around and regarded her nude form from head to toe. She was one head smaller than him and still looked so sexy after all these years. She hadn't aged while she had been imprisoned in the lantern. She had once looked a few years older than him but she had been pulled into the lantern and had become a being which was no longer fully human**. **She hadn't aged since the day she had been pulled into the lantern so she looked as if she was at the same age as her husband. Twenty-five years**. **

Lucian's gaze rested long on her c-cup breasts, her brown stiff nipples and her exposed muscular belly. Then it shifted to her round sexy hips. He took a closer look at the black pubic hair which had the form of a triangle. His gaze shifted to her thighs before he lifted it up eventually and looked back at her face. Her green eyes stared into his eyes which had a similar colour. The only difference was that his eyes weren't glowing.

"You look stunningly beautiful," he complimented.

Senna gave him a smirk. "Don't I always look beautiful?"

"Of course, you do."

Senna's smirk became wider but she didn't say anything in return. She took his hands and intertwined their fingers. She lowered her gaze, taking a closer look at a certain spot below his waist, then she lifted her head and stared back into his eyes. "Shall we go inside and continue what you have started?" There was a slightly seductive tone in her voice, the corners of her lips formed a small smirk.

"I would be dumb if I would say no to such an invitation."

His wife nodded her head. "Good for me that you are not dumb," she said and lured him back into the room. She closed the door of the balcony and guided her husband over to the bed. She waited until he had sat down so she could sit on his lap. She put her hands on his cheeks and stared into his eyes for a few moments before she leaned in and pressed her lips against his. He didn't hesitate to return the kiss, putting one hand on the back of her head while the other rested on her back, caressing it slowly.

Senna's tongue licked over Lucian's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Lucian didn't hesitate to part his lips, allowing Senna to insert her tongue in his mouth. His heart began to beat faster as he felt her tongue brushing past his. Her tongue licked every reachable corner of his mouth, her left hand rested on his stomach and stroked his toned abs. Her other hand still caressed his left cheek.

They held the kiss as long as they could. They wished the kiss would have endured longer but both of them needed to breathe so they had to make a short pause to catch some air. They stared in each other's eyes as they breathed heavily. "Are you sure you want to continue, babe? I don't want to force you to anything, just you know."

Senna smirked as she caressed his cheek. "You are not forcing me to anything. I wouldn't have allowed you to kiss me on the balcony if I wouldn't want it. I have been trapped in the lantern for years. I missed you so much, especially your touch."

"I missed you too, my love," Lucian replied and kissed the corners of her mouth, running his hand over her bare back. "I love your soft skin," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing him to continue to kiss her. He kissed the corners of her lips, her cheeks, her ear and then her jawline. He paused for a moment, then he began to kiss her neck and her shoulders. He pushed her upper body back a little, lowering his head until it was on the same height as her breasts.

He regarded these brown orbs for a few moments before he started to kiss their corners of his lips formed a smile as his ears recognized the first low moans which escaped her lips. She enjoyed what he was doing so he didn't hesitate to do the next step. He took one of her hard nipples in his mouth, sucking on it. He started gently at first but became rougher the louder the moans of his wife became.

He switched breasts after some time, giving her left nipple a short pause before one of his hands began to toy with it. He kneaded, pulled it and twisted it gently while he sucked on the other nipple. Senna's moans became louder and she noticed that the area between her legs was a lot wetter than before. She wanted him to touch her right there but she didn't tell him to do that. Not yet. She allowed him to have more fun with her full breasts before he would pay attention to her lower regions. She knew he would please her nether regions eventually, she just had to be patient.

She had felt Lucian down there a few hours ago so she didn't mind waiting a bit was hungry for sex but not as hungry as she had been hours ago. Lucian had satisfied her needs but only temporarily. She was aroused once again and she wasn't embarrassed because of it. She hadn't had sex for years because she had been trapped in the lantern.

A few hours ago, she had slept with Lucian for the first time since she had gotten free. He had been very good, better than she had expected but he hadn't been able to completely satisfy the sexual need which had been built up over the years. But she was sure that this time he would satisfy her for a while. This time he would be more passionate and spend more time with foreplay. He was not as impatient as he had been a few hours ago. To his defence, things between them had escalated very quickly. The lust had overwhelmed both of them very quickly. She hadn't cared about foreplay either, she had just wanted to feel him inside her.

But now that they were in the second round, she appreciated Lucian's passion and the foreplay he was doing. He made her feel really good and she loved that. She was also excited about what would follow. Lucian's next step included putting his free hand on her belly and rubbing it for a few moments before he moved it down. He stopped as his fingers were greeted by the wetness between her legs. He smirked and placed a kiss behind her right ear. "You are so wet, baby," he whispered and kissed her ear.

A quiet moan escaped Senna's lips as she felt a thumb pressing on her clit. "Only because you are so good at what you are doing," she responded, her voice was as low as his. He smirked but didn't say anything in return. Instead, he started to knead her clit softly and ran his index finger over her wet southern lips. Another moan escaped Senna's lips who ran her nails over his back but softly enough that no marks were left on his skin. His skin tingled but he felt no pain. Senna wasn't causing pain to him.

He rubbed her wet slit with two fingers, later with three. Her moans became louder and more frequent the longer he teased her with his skilled fingers. But he didn't tease her for too long. He parted her pussy lips and inserted one finger at first. It surprised him a little that she was so tight again. Not long ago he had stretched her inner walls with his huge member which had remained in her for quite some time. But within the past hours, her inner walls had contracted and had returned to their normal state.

Her inner walls tightened around his finger so he moved it slowly and gently until her walls became a bit looser. He rubbed his index finger against her walls until he had spread them wide enough that he could add a second finger and later a third. He stared into her gorgeous eyes while he pumped his fingers in and out, his other hand rested on her well-formed ass and kneaded it softly.

Lucian loved all of Senna's curves. Her juicy hips, her medium-sized breasts and especially her sexy ass. He loved it the most, especially when she wore black skin-tight leggings which she usually did. Those leggings really accentuated her round ass so he often found himself staring at her. He often asked himself if she wore this kind of leggings only to tease him or if she wore them because she liked them. Maybe she wore them for both reasons. Only Senna knew that and Lucian didn't dare to ask her.

He grabbed her right ass cheek, digging his nails into them as he pushed his fingers deeper and deeper in her needy pussy. A sharp hiss escaped her lips but loud moans followed quickly. The small amount of pain she felt was drowned out by the waves of pleasure which rushed through her body as she rocked against his fingers. Lucian smiled as he recognized that Senna's cheeks were reddened and her eyes half-closed.

He was looking forward to seeing the expression she would make when his large member would penetrate her inner walls and hit against her g-spot. He wondered how loud she would moan when he would smash his hips against her and pump his dick in and out. He was looking forward to seeing her facial expression when he would make her come.

He could already replace his fingers with his dick if he wanted but he wanted to expand the foreplay a bit more before he would give his wife a good pulled his fingers out of her pussy, regarding the amount of pre-cum which stuck on them. He put his index finger in his mouth, licking it clean. It tasted good.

He gave Senna an amused grin before he pressed the tips of the two other fingers, which had been in her pussy, against her bottom lip. Senna parted her lips, her tongue darted out and started to lick on the tips of his fingers. He waited for a few moments, then he shoved his fingers in her mouth, smiling as she started to suck on them and clean them. At first, Senna found it weird to taste herself but after she was done cleaning, she had to admit she tasted good.

She wondered if Lucian also liked her taste but she had not the time to think about it further because Lucian already took the next step. He removed her from his lap and placed her on the bed, making sure that she laid comfortable before he went down on the floor. He sat on his knees in front of the bed and pulled her closer to him, then he parted her thighs. He looked at Senna's face, waiting until she gave him a nod before he leaned forward and started to kiss her left inner thigh. He placed kisses down there until he reached her knee, then he did the same again until he almost reached her womanhood. He kissed her clit softly then he continued with the other thigh.

He was about to kiss his way back to her womanhood as he felt a hand on his head which guided it directly to her womanhood. Lucian lifted his head a little, smirking as he noticed the lust in Senna's eyes. Her cheeks were still reddened, she was biting her bottom lip and cupping her right breast with the other hand. He also noticed the impatience in her eyes so he didn't let her wait any longer and dove right between her legs, licking over her southern lips. A quiet whimper escaped Senna's lips but her whimpering was quickly replaced by moans as her husband's tongue parted her pussy lips and entered her.

Her inner walls tightened around his tongue once it had fully entered her. He didn't hesitate to move it slowly, pressing his nose against her clit. He could smell the lovely scent of her pussy. He had to admit he really enjoyed the smell of her arousal. His tongue danced in her core, rubbing against her inner walls. He looked at her while he continued to pleasure her orally. She returned his gaze and fondled her right breast while her other hand still rested on his head and pushed his face deeper against her needy sex.

Senna felt her orgasm approach so did her husband. She didn't need to tell Lucian what to do because he had already increased his licking speed. His tongue went wild in her pussy, bringing her to orgasm faster than she had expected. She bucked her hips against his face as she rode out her orgasm. Lucian, whose mouth was wide open, waited until her climax flowed into his mouth. He let the sticky liquid in his mouth and enjoyed its taste for a few moments before he swallowed it.

His eyes didn't leave his wife who laid on her back, was covered in sweat and panted heavily. She needed a few moments to recover from the awesome orgasm she had just experienced. Lucian laid down next to her and pressed his lips against hers, making her taste herself. Senna didn't stop kissing him. She even wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

She pressed her body against his, noticing that he was smiling into the kiss as her breasts came in contact with his muscular chest. Lucian put a hand on her right hip the other caressed her cheek as he deepened the kiss and inserted his tongue. Senna did the same and their tongues started to fight for dominance. There was no clear winner so their tongues continued to dance with each other.

They pulled away after a while, staring into each other's eyes while they breathed heavily. Lucian noticed that she put her hand on his stomach and moved it down slowly. Lucian didn't stop her, he just gave her a teasing smirk. Senna's hand reached the spot she wanted to touch so badly. She didn't need to lower her gaze to know that Lucian's cock was already erected. She touched the large thing. It was so thick that she couldn't enclose it with one hand. Nevertheless, she took it in her hand and started to rub it slowly while she still stared in Lucian's eyes.

The smirk on his lips couldn't be overseen. Senna's grin became wider as soon as the first low moan escaped her husband's lips. She didn't need to hear the sounds he made to know he was enjoying it. She could see it in his eyes that he enjoyed it and wanted it so badly. She didn't hesitate to increase the speed of her fingers, causing that Lucian's moans became louder. She started to kiss his jawline then she did the same with his neck, leaving a bite here and there. Lucian put his hand on the back of her head and ran his fingers through her hair. He toyed with her braids and even twisted them around his fingers which was not easy because they were pretty thick.

Once Senna was done, Lucian's neck was covered by marks which would soon turn into love bites. He knew they would be visible for the next few days but he didn't mind. His outfit had a large collar which would cover most of them. His smirk became wider as he noticed that Senna had enclosed her other hand around his large brown penis and had started to rub it with both hands. She did that for quite some time, whispering to him that he should get up in a sitting position. He did that without contradicting her.

Senna returned his smile, staring into his eyes for a few moments before she lowered her gaze and looked at his cock for the first time since they had started to make love. She propped herself on her knees and elbows, raised her sexy ass in the air as she lowered her head until it was on the same height as his enormous cock. Her hands still held it and rubbed it but only slowly.

She was looking forward to taking this big thing in her mouth but first, she would tease him a little just as he did to her when he orally pleasured her. She came very close to his manhood until it came in contact with her left cheek. She rubbed her face against it and started to run the tip of her tongue over it. She removed one hand and put it under his balls, toying with them. Her other hand started to rub his shaft faster. Her heart started to beat faster as she noticed that Lucian's moans became louder over time. He was really enjoying it and that made her happy. It made her really happy that her husband still found her sexually attractive and that she could make him feel good.

Senna's entire tongue was licking his thick thing so she could have a better taste on him and make him feel much better. She loved his taste so she was already very excited to take the tip of his cock in her mouth. She knew she wouldn't be able to fit everything in it but she wanted to have as much of his cock as possible in her mouth.

She licked over the entire length of his penis one time before she repositioned herself that her head was right above his sex. She looked up at her husband who put a hand on her head and gave her a nod. She gave him a wide smile before she parted her lips and began to tease his glans with the tip of her tongue. She licked off the delicious precum and continued to tease him.

Her husband ran her fingers through her hair while she did that and remained patient. He allowed her to tease him a little and didn't just shove his cock in her mouth because he wanted her to suck it so badly. He remained patient and watched her as he orally pleasured him with the tip of her tongue. She did that for a few minutes then she decided it was enough for the moment so she opened her mouth widely and took the tip of his cock in her mouth. Her tongue darted forward and licked the underside of his glans. Another moan escaped Lucian's lips. Senna really enjoyed hearing these sounds so she was looking forward to hearing them more often. And she will hear them more often. She was sure about that.

Senna inserted more of his cock in her mouth slowly until it was full**. **Her tongue licked the underside of his huge thing, one hand toyed with his balls while the other rubbed the rest of his shaft which didn't fit in her mouth. Lucian's moans became louder and more frequent as her tongue started to lick over his glans. He had his eyes closed so he couldn't see that her glowing eyes rested on him while she gave him the best blowjob, he had ever received from her before. He bit his bottom lip softly, his hands rested on her head and moved it backwards and forwards in a constant rhythm. That way his dick was pumped in and out frequently.

Her skilled tongue brought him very close to his climax. He didn't want to come yet but Senna was too good at what she was doing. She had always been so good at pleasuring him orally. He was so close to coming but he hadn't reached his climax yet. But a few flicks with her tongue were enough to bring him over the edge.

The corners of Senna's lips formed a wide smile as she noticed that his dick started to twitch. One time. Two times. Three times until his load was shot out and filled her mouth until it was full. The rest of his cum which didn't fit in her mouth was automatically swallowed by her. Senna had to admit that being able to taste his cum made her very happy.

She allowed him to pull his dick out which was not done yet with releasing his climax. The sticky liquid landed on her face and her breasts but she didn't mind that. She just looked up at her husband and smiled at him, opened her mouth a bit so that a bit of his cum flowed out and dripped on the sheets. Cum stuck on her chin but she didn't care. She closed her mouth again and continued to stare at her husband whose face reflected satisfaction.

He waited for a few moments, then he put his hand under her chin and regarded her as she swallowed his cum. She grinned at him and cleaned her face with the paper handkerchiefs Lucian gave her. She didn't clean her breasts because she thought Lucian would find her even more attractive that way which he did.

"Damn, Senna. You are so good at this," whispered Lucian.

Senna smirked. "I know." She put her hands on his cheeks and pulled him closer so she could press her lips against his. They melted into the kiss, their tongues went wild in the other's mouth. Lucian put his hand on her back, the other rested on her hip. He pushed her down slowly and carefully as he deepened the kiss. Senna was lying on her back as Lucian pulled away and regarded her from head to toe. Lust and desire were clearly reflected by his eyes. He wanted her and she wanted him. They wanted each other more than ever.

Lucian put his hands on her inner thighs, caressing them as he spread them slowly. He didn't miss the lust in his wife's eyes nor the way she was biting her bottom lip as his large member came closer and closer to the spot where she needed him the most. The tip of his cock was less than an inch away from her slick southern lips. He saw the lust and need in her eyes but he hesitated. He didn't hesitate because he was not sure what to do, he hesitated to tease his wife a little and make her beg.

"Lucian please..." were the only words which escaped Senna's lips. He smirked, taking his dick in his hand and started to gently beat it against her needy womanhood. Then he started to rub his long shaft against her pussy lips. Wet sounds and the soft whimpering from Senna were hearable. She cupped her breasts with both of her hands, kneading them softly. She started to pinch her nipples when Lucian began to rub his dick faster against her. She didn't like to be teased for so long but she tolerated it because she knew he would enter her soon.

She knew she wouldn't last long once he had entered knew he would bring her to climax very quickly. But after he had pleasured her with his fingers and with his tongue it was only understandable that she would climax quicker than she hoped for. She wouldn't hold out long when she would be fucked by such a large and thick dick.

Lucian regarded her with pleasure. Seeing her like this made him very horny. The way she touched herself, the way she fondled her breasts and toyed with her nipples. It looked so sexy. Senna was so sexy especially when she didn't wear anything. Her chocolate brown skin was covered by sweat, her breasts were still covered by his cum, making her look even sexier than she already was.

Senna belonged to the most beautiful women he had ever seen. For him, there was no one as beautiful as her. She often told him that there were other women who were more beautiful than her but Lucian didn't care. He only cared for her. There was only one woman in his life. The woman who had stolen his heart. The woman who he considered to be the most beautiful woman in the world.

Senna.

"Honey, please..." she begged once again.

Lucian's grin became wider. His voice was barely louder than a whisper. "You have to tell me what you want, honey."

A quiet sigh escaped her lips. "You know exactly what I want."

He raised an eyebrow playfully, giving her a teasing look. "No, I don't. You have to tell me what you want."

Senna rolled her eyes but didn't stop to look at her husband who was amused by the entire situation. It amused him to tease her until she couldn't take it anymore and would beg him to do certain things to her. Certain dirty things.

Senna bit her bottom lip hard, then she parted her lips to tell Lucian what she wanted. "Lucian... I beg you, please... please fuck me. Insert your mighty wonderful cock and fuck me as hard as you can. I want you, please babe. I need you right now. I need you so badly."

Lucian's lips formed a triumphant grin. "That's all I wanted to hear," he responded. He pressed the tip of his cock against her swollen pussy lips, parting them with ease. He inserted his cock slowly, feeling that her inner walls were stretched as his member entered her slowly. She was so aroused from the pleasuring he had done earlier that she felt almost no pain as her inner walls were stretched. The pain quickly vanished and was replaced by pleasure. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest, her nipples became much harder and her clit tingled, signalizing her it wanted to be touched.

The pleasure she felt at this very moment was indescribable. She just knew she had never felt so good before. Waves after waves of pleasure rushed through her body and Lucian hadn't even started moving his hips and pumping his dick in and out. She was so excited to find out how the expression on her face would look like when he would rub his sex against her inner walls which had tightened around it.

Lucian leaned over her, his arms rested near her head. He looked down at her, stared right into her eyes as he pushed as much of his dick as possible inside her. A loud moan escaped her lips as the tip of his cock met her g-spot for the first time. Her pussy was filled by his cock but not its entire length was inside her. His cock was so huge that it didn't fully fit in her. A few inches couldn't fit in her.

Senna lifted her head a bit, looking at the rest of his cock which was not inside her, then she looked back at Lucian's handsome face. She regarded his fine handsome finely chiselled features, noticing the smirk on his lips. She lifted her gaze a little and stared into his eyes, finding out that he stared back at her.

"Are you okay, honey?"

Senna nodded her head, wrapping her legs around his upper body. She crossed her legs behind his back to prevent he could go away. She wouldn't allow him to leave before he had given her a good time and made her cum. Lucian was not planning on pulling his dick out any soon. He slowly started to pump his member in and out, hitting her g-spot softly over and over again.

He lowered his upper body until it rested on hers, making sure she felt comfortable and was not in pain. He buried his face in her neck and started to kiss her, even licking over her skin from time to time. He still pulled his dick in and out slowly to allow Senna to get slowly used to it.

Moans escaped her lips but also his. She felt really good, there was no way to deny that. The way her inner walls huggedhis dick caused pleasure to him. A small amount of precum shot out of the tip of his penis and wettened her inner walls, making it much easier for him to slide it in and out. Senna rocked her hips hard against him,the sound of flesh smacking against flesh was hearable whenever he smashed his hips against hers.

He became faster over time and the intensity of the pleasure they felt became higher. Lucian's moans were loud and frequent so were Senna's. He hit her g-spot constantly, much harder than she had expected. Her hands rested on his back, scratching over it with her fingernails it to leave a few marks here and there. A moan escaped her lips with each thrust he made. She enjoyed what he was doing but she also enjoyed the pleasant heat which was radiated by his body.

He had started to thrust his cock inside her much faster and harder. He was hitting her g-spot pretty hard but there was no pain she felt. She only felt pleasure and happiness at this very moment. She was happy to feel Lucian on top of her. She was happy to be together with him and make love to him. She really enjoyed feeling his huge dick inside her. She really enjoyed the way he made her feel.

"Do you enjoy that, honey?"

"I do. I always knew you have a way of breaking down my wall," she whispered in return. Lucian smirked and put one hand on her left cheek, the other snaked its way between the mattress and her curvy ass, grabbing it roughly.

He started to kiss the corners of her mouth, then he locked lips with her and inserted his tongue in her mouth. Senna had not the power to fight back so Lucian's tongue won the fight for dominance with ease. She moaned into the kiss, her half-closed eyes stared into his. "I'm so close," she whispered.

Lucian didn't respond verbally but physically, pumping his dick in and out faster than before. Senna felt her climax approaching so she appreciated that Lucian didn't intend to deny it or let her wait any longer. He smacked his hips against hers. One time. Two times. Three times.

Another thrust was not necessary to bring her over the edge. Senna's legs pressed into her husband's sides, her walls contracted around his dick, then they relaxed. Senna's lips were parted, her mouth was slightly open and her eyes widened. Lucian's name left her lips as she came. She rocked her hips hard against him as she rode out her orgasm.

Lucian pressed a kiss on her cheek as soon as she relaxed, pulling his dick out. It was still stiff and her pussy juice stuck on it. He didn't say anything nor did he do anything except staring at his wife who recovered slowly. Senna looked back at him, panting heavily.

"Are you okay?" he asked, sounding a bit worried.

She nodded her head. "I'm fine. It's not the first time that your huge dick penetrated me. I still have to get used after not having been able to feel it for years every second or third day."

Lucian chuckled. "Don't worry, hon. You will get used to it. Only if you want to do it with me so often as we did before... everything that happened..." Sadness was visible in his voice but it vanished when he saw the comforting smile on his wife's lips.

She put a hand on his cheek, caressing it carefully. "I would love to do that. There is nothing which I like more than being close to you and feel you filling my pussy with your huge _piece of meat._"

Lucian kissed her cheek once again, then her forehead, her nose and finally her lips. Senna didn't hesitate to return the kiss, biting his bottom lip softly. Her hungry tongue entered his mouth and fought with his. This time her tongue won the fight for dominance and went wild in his mouth. Her kisses were hungry and full of passion and Lucian had troubles keeping up with her. He had no clue what was going on until it was too late.

He found himself on his back, wondering why he hadn't noticed that Senna had managed to get up and push him onto his back. She was sitting on him, her arms rested on his muscular chest. He could reach her breasts with his mouth if he would lift his upper body up but he knew, judging by the way Senna's arms put pressure on his chest, that she wouldn't allow him to do that. It seemed that she wanted to be in control now and Lucian saw no reason to not let her do what she wanted to do.

Quiet moans escaped his lips as Senna rubbed her pussy lips against his dick which rested flat on his stomach. It still surprised him after all these years that Senna always came up with a new method to pleasure him. Hours ago, she had rubbed his dick between her ass cheeks and made him cum all over her back. He had really enjoyed that and he knew that Senna was good at everything she did so he expected that this way of pleasuring would also make him feel good.

His assumption turned out to be true. His moans were very loud and more frequent than he had expected. He had his eyes closed as Senna moved her hips faster than before so he couldn't see the wide smirk on her beautiful lips. She enjoyed watching Lucian while he made this expression and she also enjoyed hearing the beautiful sounds which came out of his lips. She didn't stop to rub her pussy walls against his dick.

She did that for a while until her inner walls were ready to take his shaft again. She took his dick in her hand, gave it a few strokes before inserted it slowly. She moaned loudly as her walls were stretched by his cock for the second time. She waited until the tip hit her g-spot, then she started to move her hips. Lucian could move his hips too but he decided to do nothing and just enjoy what his wife was doing.

Senna moved up and down onto his cock, a melody of moans escaped her lips. She removed her hands from Lucian's chest and put one of them on her left breast to fondle it softly. Her other hand rubbed her clit in the meantime, causing that more waves of pleasure rushed through her body at the same time.

She felt her husband's hands on her upper thighs but she didn't mind them. She was in control but he was allowed to touch her. He could even touch her breasts if she wanted but for the moment he just rubbed her thighs. His left hand moved closer to her womanhood, replacing her hand after a few minutes. He rubbed her clit slowly at first and then faster. He put his other hand on her cheek, caressing it softly. He stared into her eyes as he trailed his thumb over her bottom lip, receiving a smile from her. She parted her lips a little and allowed him to insert his thumb, then she began to suck it in the most erotically way.

Lucian could swear he became harder than he already was as he saw the seductive expression on her face. She looked so gorgeous. She was like a goddess but way more beautiful. Senna smirked as she noticed that Lucian admired her. She tilted her head and her upper body back a little and started to lift and lower her hips in a constant rhythm. Her walls hugged his penis tightly and rubbed against it. He felt his orgasm approaching. Senna noticed it too by the change of his facial expression and the increasing of his breathing rate. She knew he was close but she didn't want him to cum. Not yet.

She pinned him down as she stood up slowly until his dick was no longer inside her. "Not yet, honey," she said quietly as she noticed the confused expression on his face. "I want you to hold out a bit longer before you shoot your load inside me."

Lucian didn't reply to her. He just stared at her and watched her every move. She repositioned herself. She sat on all four, her ass was raised up and pointed in Lucian's direction. She winked at him, telling him to get up and come over to her.

Lucian didn't need to be told twice. He got on his knees and moved to her until he stood right behind her. He took his cock in his hand and gave it a few strokes before he pressed the tip against her pussy lips. He entered her pussy with ease and pushed his dick deep inside her until he hit her g-spot.

He started to pump his dick in and out immediately, putting his hands on her ass cheeks. His gaze remained on her ass for a while before it shifted to her bare back. Moans escaped Senna's lips every few seconds, her eyes were closed as Lucian kept pushing his hips against her ass. She loved the sound which was produced whenever his pelvis came in contact with her soft ass cheeks. He loved the sound too. She was sure about that.

She didn't say anything as she noticed that one of Lucian's hands rested on the back of her head nor did she say anything as he took two of her braids in his hand and pulled on them lightly at first but later with more force. It hurt but only for the first few moments.

She didn't mind the pain, on the contrary, it gave their love-making an extra thrill. She was fine feeling a bit pain as long as he wouldn't overdo it and cross a line. But he didn't cross a line. He just lifted her upper body until her back come in contact with his chest and pulled her head closer to him so he could kiss her neck and whisper naughty things in her ears. From time to time he even spanked her ass cheeks, noticing that the more he did it, the redder they became.

Lucian noticed that he was about this reach his climax. This time Senna wasn't denying it. She didn't say anything or did anything to stop him. She just remained on her knees and enjoyed the pleasure Lucian was causing to her. Lucian pumped his dick in and out, not stopping until he felt his dick twitch. He knew he would come in her pussy in the next moment. And he was right.

He shouted her name as his load shot out of his dick and filled her pussy. His heartbeat rate became slower but it was still faster than it normally would be. His body started to relax. He did nothing except wrapping his arms around her from behind and holding her while he kissed her neck and her shoulders.

He pulled his dick out eventually and dropped on the bed, resting his head on the pillow. Senna didn't make a comment. She just turned around and sat down right in front of him, regarding him closely with a satisfied smirk on her lips. The only sounds which were hearable were Lucian's heavy breaths. His dick was no longer stiff but still large enough to impress his wife. Senna crawled over to him and laid next to him, allowing him to wrap an arm around her shoulders. She put her head on his chest and closed her eyes as she started to relax.

"That was much better than the love-making we had hours ago"

Senna smirked. "I told you including foreplay makes the sex better."

Lucian returned her smile as he opened his eyes to look at her. "You were right. You always are."

She put her hand on his cheek, caressing it softly. "I'm glad you didn't give me up and hunted Thresh."

"I'll never give up on you, Senna. Not in thousands of years. I would have hunted this monster until the end of my days even if the chances would have been very low. I would have tried it over and over again until my last day."

Senna kissed the corners of his lips softly. "I love you, Lucian."

"I love you too, Senna. From now on, we will always be together and nothing shall separate us."

"Those who try it will find a quick death," she responded.

"Death by my hands.

"No. By OUR hands."

Lucian smirked, staring into her eyes. "I love you."

Senna returned the staring and kissed him. "I love you too."


End file.
